One such X-ray system is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 42 37 013 A1. In order to select and unselect adjustable axes of a C-arm of an X-ray system, in particular for medical applications, typically a plurality of buttons is provided. These buttons are either spatially separated from the C-arm or, as in the X-ray system known from DE 42 37 013 A1, are moved together with the C-arm, giving the user an impression that he is moving the X-ray system with substantially smaller masses or lesser moments of inertia. A servo support of the C-arm thus provided may allow an adjustment using only slight user forces, but precisely this ease of motion of the C-arm may also have potentially a risk of adjustment in an unintended way.